The Child Within
by daddysgirl21089
Summary: Someone at Degrassi is pregnant, and everyone wants to know who. However, no one is prepared for the shocking truth. COMPLETE!
1. Determination

Pacing the floor, she stared at the dot on the small stick, begging it to change. But it wouldn't change. There was no chance of that.  
"No," she whispered. "I can't be pregnant. I just can't!"  
Quickly running from the stall, she threw the test into the overflowing trash can, and sprinted from the room. After a moment, the stall next to the one she had been in opened to reveal Liberty with a disgusted look on her face.  
"There is no way that I am going to let a pregnant slut stay at my school! As soon as I find out who is pregnant, they are being kicked out immediately!" Liberty promised to herself.  
The next day at school, Liberty was walking along with Emma and Manny.  
"Girls I can't stand it knowing that one of these girls is pregnant and still here! I have to know who it is!" Liberty yelled.  
"That's not exactly fair Liberty. Maybe it's not their fault," Emma snapped.  
"Yeah," Manny added. (A.N. Manny is not pregnant yet) "Maybe they got pregnant out of rape or something."  
Liberty snorted and sped up to get to class. Manny and Emma rolled their eyes at her and followed her.  
  
OKAY!!! That's all I'm going to put for now! Tell me if it's good or not. Should I put the conversations in Liberty: and Emma: form? Just let me know PLEASE!!!! 


	2. The fall

A/N: I got a review! Yay! So I guess that I'll keep going...I really hope you enjoy:  
  
Later in Gym:  
  
Liberty was jogging laps with Emma, and Manny.  
  
Liberty: I'm getting frustrated! I can't find out who is pregnant, and they are walking around our school like there's nothing wrong, even though there is something wrong, there's a slut walking around and-  
  
Emma: Liberty SHUT UP! Just leave whoever it is alone to deal with the problem alone alright?!?!  
  
Emma speeds up and then falls to the ground.  
  
Manny: EMMA!  
  
Manny and the teacher run up to Emma, who has passed out.  
  
Teacher: Someone call an ambulance and get the nurse now! Hurry!  
  
Manny: Emma wake up! Wake up! This isn't funny at all!  
  
But Emma doesn't wake up, not even when the ambulance comes and takes her to the hospital.  
  
Later at the hospital...  
  
Spike: (Runs to where Emma is) Emma! What happened? Are you going to be okay?  
  
Dr. Smith: Emma is going to be just fine. She was running and got a little over exerted. We also found out she didn't have the proper nutrients in her body that she should. So now you need to follow this feeding chart for a while so it doesn't happen again.  
  
Emma takes the chart and winces.  
  
Dr. Smith: Well...you fell on your arm when you fell. So I have to take some X-rays to make sure that its okay. Now, it's the law that requires me to ask this question so don't get offended when I do. Is there a chance that you might be pregnant?  
  
Emma looks up sharply.  
  
Emma: Why do you need to know that?  
  
Spike: Emma? Why does that matter? Just answer him. (She laughs)  
  
Emma: Why would you need to know?  
  
Dr. Smith: Well, if you were pregnant, we'd just put some shields up around the baby so it wouldn't be hurt by the rays.  
  
Emma: mumbles something  
  
Spike: What did you say? Honey, why won't you look at me?  
  
Emma: I'm going to need the shields.  
  
OKAY! That's all I will let you know for now. R&R and I'll write some more if you want to know how it all turns out. 


	3. Watch Me

Later at Emma's house...  
  
Spike: How could you do something so stupid!  
  
Emma: Oh that's surprising coming from you! You're the one who got pregnant at this age so I suggest you not yell at me.  
  
Spike: So why don't you learn from others mistakes!  
  
Just then Snake walked into the house.  
  
Snake: What's all the yelling for?  
  
Spike: Emma's pregnant!  
  
Snake looked back and forth at both of them, and then walked right back out of the house.  
  
Spike: You are grounded forever!  
  
Emma: FINE! See If I care! It's not like I have enough of a life to do anything anyways!  
  
Emma storms off to her room and doesn't come back for the rest of the night.  
  
The next morning at breakfast...  
  
Spike: Emma...Snake and I have talked it through and we have decided that you should get an abortion.  
  
Emma: WHAT?!?! No!!! I won't! That is the most horrible thing in the world! What if you had an abortion when you were pregnant with me!  
  
Spike: Then we wouldn't be in this mess right now!  
  
Emma, hurt, grabs her bag and leaves for school.  
  
Liberty: So, I think I know who is pregnant. After narrowing down the suspects I think that it is Paige.  
  
Emma: Liberty! Keep your nose in your own business! If they wanted people to know they would tell them!  
  
Liberty: I will not keep my nose in my own business! THEY have no business walking around this school unpunished!  
  
Emma storms off. She doesn't want anyone to know that she is pregnant. While Emma walks down the hall, J.T. quickly steps in front of her.  
  
J.T.: We need to talk Emma.  
  
Emma: No we do not. Get out of my way J.T.  
  
J.T.: No. We need to TALK!  
  
Emma: Fine. We made a mistake, and no one found out. So lets leave it that way okay?  
  
Emma storms off, leaving J.T. standing alone in the hall.  
  
Walking home, she passes Sean's house.  
  
Sean: Emma! Hey!  
  
Emma: Oh. Hi Sean.  
  
Sean: What's wrong?  
  
Emma: Well, I made a mistake, and now I really have to pay for it.  
  
Emma starts to cry and Sean goes over and hugs her. After a while, they kiss. Then they kiss again, and Emma pulls away.  
  
Emma: I'm sorry. I can't. This is what got me into this whole mess.  
  
And she runs away.  
  
At home, she sits in front of the T.V. watching really nothing but thinking.  
  
Emma: (thoughts) Can I really keep this baby? I'm not prepared for this sort of responsibility, but if I was responsible enough to sleep with someone I guess I have to be responsible enough to live with the consequences. I don't know what to do! I'm so confused. What if this baby's dad will have nothing to do with her...or him? Will it be a boy or a girl? Maybe I should think about adoption. I don't know!  
  
Emma walks upstairs and cries herself to sleep.  
  
When she gets up in the morning, she is walking downstairs when she suddenly feels very ill.  
  
Running to the bathroom, she fell in front of the toilet and puked for what seemed like hours.  
  
Emma: Oh great...morning sickness. Spike appeared at the doorway.  
  
Spike: If you had an abortion you wouldn't have to deal with this.  
  
Emma: I'd rather live with this sickness for a few months then being sick all my life with grief knowing I created life and then destroyed it.  
  
Spike: Fine. Just don't say I didn't warn you.  
  
Emma gets ready for school and leaves.  
  
At school...  
  
Liberty: Okay, I talked to Paige. She wouldn't confess to being pregnant. In fact, she was very angry that I suggested it so I guess it isn't her. Maybe Hazel is pregnant. She hangs out with Paige enough; maybe she's a slut too.  
  
Emma: Liberty you want to know who's pregnant. Fine! It's me. I'm pregnant! And I'm sorry okay! I made my mistake and now I'm living with it. But don't even try to kick me out, because there is no way you can get me to leave.  
  
Liberty, shocked, runs down the hall to Mr. Radditch's office.  
  
Manny: Em? You're pregnant? How? This is so crazy. Who is the dad?  
  
Emma: I can't tell you, not until I tell him that he's going to be a dad.  
  
Emma leaves for class. A few minutes later Manny comes and joins her. They don't talk all class. In the middle of the lecture, a boy comes in with a note telling Emma to go to Mr. Radditch's office. Emma gathers her stuff and goes.  
  
Mr. Radditch: So Emma. I have found out that you are pregnant. As a result of such, I have also received complaints. I'm afraid I must ask you to leave our school and attend a school for young troubled youth such as yourselves.  
  
Emma: I'm sorry Mr. Radditch, but with all due respect, I refuse.  
  
Mr. Radditch: Excuse me?  
  
Emma: There is no law saying that you can kick me out if I don't want to go. I researched it. So I'm staying.  
  
Emma suddenly feels sick again.  
  
Emma: Excuse me but I have to go.  
  
Emma jumps up and runs to the washroom and vomits again.  
  
Emma: This is so horrible.  
  
She walks out of her stall and sees Liberty with a smug smile on her face.  
  
Liberty: Enjoy your last day here.  
  
Emma: I'm not going anywhere. There's no law stating that I can't stay, so I am.  
  
Liberty: You're a disgrace to Degrassi! You can't stay! It reflects poorly on our school!  
  
Emma: Watch me.  
  
Okay. That's all for now. Sorry if it was a little long, but the first two were really short. Don't worry, I promise to reveal who the father is soon. And yes, I promise to actually finish this story. Please R&R and I'll post more. 


	4. The News

Thanks for the reviews. I have been informed I need a disclaimer so... Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi or its characters. I just like writing about them.  
  
Emma has stayed at Degrassi. However, she is starting to show and gets tormented often for being pregnant. Her mother and she have started Lamaze classes, because Emma doesn't want to take medicine during labor. Also, Liberty is constantly on Emma's case. And who is the father...all soon to come!  
  
At school...  
  
Liberty: (bumps into Emma) Oops. Sorry. I didn't hurt you or anyone else did I? (In a horrible voice).  
  
Emma: No.  
  
Liberty: Oh. Too bad. (Leaves)  
  
Manny: Ignore her Em. Just because she's a jerk doesn't mean you should turn into one.  
  
Emma: I know, I know, its just so hard sometimes. And I still can't bring myself to tell the father that I'm pregnant.  
  
Manny: Well you better hurry, because your starting to show.  
  
Emma: I know! This morning I couldn't fit into practically anything! It's horrible. This whole situation is so screwed up I don't even now what to do.  
  
Sean: Hey Emma.  
  
Emma: Oh. Hi Sean. Uh, can we talk?  
  
Sean: Yeah sure what is it?  
  
Emma: Lets go somewhere a little more private.  
  
Sean: Okay...here's an empty classroom lets just go in here.  
  
Once they are in the classroom...  
  
Emma: Sean, I love you.  
  
Sean: Emma...we broke up.  
  
Emma: I know but I still have feelings for you, and I hope you have feelings for me because...I'm pregnant.  
  
Sean: PREGNANT?!?! HOW?!?!?!  
  
Emma: Do you really want me to explain that to you Sean? Sean: Oh...no. Well, why are you telling me this.  
  
Emma: Because you're the father!  
  
Sean: No way. We only hooked up once. Remember?  
  
Emma: Of course I remember! I was upset because Snake had yelled at me over something. You "comforted" me by getting me pregnant!  
  
Sean: You better not be blaming me for all that happened! It was your choice too!  
  
Emma: I know, I know. I'm sorry. (She runs and gives Sean a hug)  
  
Sean: Look, I'll pay for an abortion.  
  
Emma draws back quickly.  
  
Emma: What?  
  
Sean: There is no way you can keep this baby, and I'm not ready for it either. So let's just not have it.  
  
Emma: I am having this baby, whether you like it or not. You can both help and support me, or you can just leave me alone.  
  
Sean doesn't answer, so Emma turns and walks away.  
  
Okay, I know this is a short chapter, but it contains crucial information so I didn't make it too long. I promise the nest one will be longer if you R&R!!!! 


	5. No Friends

Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi or any of its characters  
  
Okay, thanks for all of the reviews so far! Looking back at it, I realize my story isn't very good, so I will try harder. Also, for those who gave me posts: I looked and tried to find Fan Fictions under your names, and they were great!  
  
Note: I'm changing the dialogue style again. Tell me what you think.  
  
Several months had gone by, and Emma was bigger than ever. She tried to avoid the stares cast her way every single day, but there was really no escaping them. One day, after she had been called a slut three times already, she walked into class feeling particularly unhappy. Her morning sickness was worse than ever.  
  
"It shouldn't be called morning sickness," Emma thought. "It comes all throughout the day."  
  
Soon, Manny walked in and sat down next to Emma.  
  
"Hi Emma!" Manny said in her usual cheerful way. "Want to go to the mall today?"  
  
"What's the point?" Emma asked. "I can't fit into anything cute now anyway."  
  
"Okay." Manny replied. "We can find you some cute maternity clothes."  
  
Emma started to say no, but agreed. If she wanted to have friends, she should treat the few she had remaining well.  
  
Later in the hall, Emma walked to her locker. She opened it and was rummaging through it for her lunch sack when Liberty arrived.  
  
"So," Liberty sneered. "You're still here. What do we have to do to make you leave? I told you that the school inspectors are coming. What will they think when they see a pregnant girl roaming the halls?"  
  
"I don't 'roam' as you call it, and I don't care what they think," Emma snapped.  
  
"You used to care about our school. What happened?"  
  
"I do care about our school. By staying here I'm giving a statement that all pregnant should remain in school. Do you know how many pregnant unwed women drop out of school?"  
  
"No," Liberty retorted, and walked off.  
  
Later at lunch, Sean came up to Emma.  
  
"Hi," he said.  
  
Emma didn't answer. She was mad that he had suggested that she have an abortion, and even more mad that he didn't have enough responsibility to take care of the girl he got pregnant and his unborn child.  
  
"Look, I'm sorry for what I did, okay? And I've thought it over, and I'll support you if you keep this baby," Sean said in a rush.  
  
"Really? You sure you won't change your mind later on?" Emma snapped.  
  
"Yes I'm sure," Sean replied. "I didn't really want the guilt of a killed kid on my mind anyways."  
  
Just then a girl with short spike black hair and "rebel" clothes walked up.  
  
"Hey Sean," she said leaning in and giving him a lengthy kiss.  
  
"Hey," Sean said when they pulled apart. "Emma, this is my girlfriend, Rebecca. Rebecca, this is Emma, the one I told you about."  
  
"Hey Emma," Rebecca said coolly. "You're the one that everyone around here is calling the slut right?"  
  
"Sean I can't believe you!" Emma yelled. Getting up as quickly as possible (not very quick considering she was 5 months pregnant) Emma grabbed her drink and threw it in Sean's face. Then she turned on her heel and walked out of the cafeteria.  
  
Later at the mall, Emma told Manny all about what had happened.  
  
"Wow Emma," Manny said. "I can't believe you did that...it's so unlike you."  
  
"Yeah, well, Sean pushed me to it. And Rebecca, calling me a slut when she never even met me! What a beast," Emma snarled.  
  
"Well...I guess people kind of have a reason to call you a slut. I mean, you did sleep with Sean," Manny said quietly.  
  
"Manny! Now you too? I can't believe this!" Emma then left Manny standing in the store. She called her mom to come pick her up.  
  
Okay, I know this is a really short chapter but I seem to have writers block. Thanks for the suggestions, amber-1134. Is this any better so far? Please review! 


	6. Making a Statement

HEY! Thanks for all the good reviews. Now...would you all rather have this story be wrapped up quickly or have it keep on going for a while...please R&R!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi and I don't own its characters.  
  
Emma is beginning to feel more confident with her pregnancy. She knows that she is going to keep the baby and keep it as her own. However, she can't help but noticing some of the disapproving glances sent her way wherever she went.  
  
One day Emma and her mother were at the supermarket. After they collected all that they needed (about 6 boxes of Jell-O, since that was all that Emma wanted to eat lately) they headed to the checkout.  
  
Once there, and thirty something year old began scanning their items, every once and a while throwing dirty looks toward Emma and her humongous stomach.  
  
"You know," she said in a sickingly sweet voice. "I once heard of a girl who was pregnant when she was only thirteen. She kept the baby, and ended up on the street with no one to love except the kid, who died of tuberculosis. If that were me, I would have had an abortion as soon as I figured out I was pregnant, because I wouldn't want to end up on the streets."  
  
"Well, we know that won't happen to Emma, so thanks anyways," Spike replied in a voice as cheerful as she could muster. "Come one Em, let's go."  
  
But Emma remained and the cashier's booth, glaring at her.  
  
"Excuse me, but do you know what abortion is?" Emma yelled, "It's killing a human being! Don't you have any conscience or dignity?"  
  
"Em, come on," Spike said.  
  
Emma scowled at the cashier one last time, and together they left the store. All the way home, Emma ranted about the unfairness of the whole situation of abortion and how unwed mothers are treated. Once it was time for her to go to bed, she couldn't sleep. Getting up she waddled (which was the only way she could walk now) to her computer and began typing up an editorial about abortion and Womens rights.  
  
Several hours later and finally happy with it, she went to bed. That night she kept dreaming about her baby, and when she gave birth. However, when the baby came he looked like a teenager. He started screaming at Emma, and Emma just sat and cried and cried.  
  
She woke up panicked. Looking at the clock, she realized school started in fifteen minutes. She hurried to get ready and made it to school just in time.  
  
At lunch she walked as quickly as she could to the newspapers office and handed her editorial to Liberty.  
  
"I worked all night on it," Emma said. "I'm sure people will finally realize how rude and unfair they have been treating me.  
  
Liberty looked over the paper and sighed.  
  
"This is totally inaccurate. It is the girls fault if they get themselves pregnant, and they deserve the way they are treated," Liberty said, throwing the paper in the trash.  
  
Liberty then shooed Emma out the door leaving the office to go to lunch.  
  
After Liberty was definitely gone, Emma went and snuck into the office. She quickly got her paper out of the trash and typed it up on the newspaper, and then proceeded to print out all the newspapers and put them in the distributing bin. Although this was very bold for Emma, she didn't care. Her opinion was much too important to not be heard. The school had to know about her situation.  
  
Later that day, Liberty ran up to Emma with a look of fury on her face.  
  
"You...and...paper...printed...rule...arghhh!!!" Liberty screamed and walked off, no doubt towards Radditch's office.  
  
Emma smirked and followed her right into where their principal sat. Liberty stood in front of him ranting and raving about how Emma had gone behind her back to print the paper when it was a false statement.  
  
"Emma," Mr. Radditch asked. "Is this true?"  
  
"Yes," Emma replied without blinking an eye. "The people need to know about what a terrible thing abortion is, and how my situation is far more than me just being a slut."  
  
"Emma, you broke school rules. I'm afraid I have to suspend you," Mr. Radditch said in a stern voice.  
  
"Fine," Emma retorted.  
  
Okey-dokie. That's all for now! I hope you liked. Tell me how you think this should all end out, I want the ending to be super good. So please give me some reviews! 


	7. Time

Hey all! Thanks for all of the good reviews. I'm sorry I haven't posted in so long...I was camping and there was no computer.  
  
So Emma was suspended. And she was angry about it. There was nothing wrong with letting her voice be heard. Well, maybe breaking into the office and printing the newspaper was wrong, but still, her voice had to be heard. Luckily Radditch only suspended her for one week.  
  
The next week Emma returned to school undaunted. She was ready to face the jeering voices and snide remarks about what she had printed, because she knew there had to be at least one person out there who cared.  
  
"So," Liberty said after strutting up. "You're back. Personally I think you should have been expelled. Then you would finally get what you deserve."  
  
Emma, ignoring her, walked to homeroom. On the way there she met Sean.  
  
"Uh...hi," Sean said.  
  
"Hello," Emma said in a prim voice.  
  
"Look, I'm sorry about Rebecca. She was a real pain in the you-know-what, I found out. We're through. I also realized that...I really like you Em. Will you please take me back?"  
  
"Well, I'll have to think about it. Okay, I thought about it, and yes, I will take you back. I love you Sean."  
  
They kissed and walked down the hall together, holding hands.  
  
"So," Sean said. "Is my baby a son or a girl?"  
  
"Well, I wasn't going to find out until the birth, but I have an appointment today, and I've decided that I will ask what the gender is," Emma replied.  
  
"Great," said Sean. "But it better be a boy."  
  
"Ha," Emma laughed. "I'm confident it is a girl."  
  
They came to their classes, and had to go their separate ways after one last kiss.  
  
Emma walked in to class beaming.  
  
"Well someone is happy," Manny said. "Em, I wanted to apologize for what I said in the mall. I didn't mean it really I just..."  
  
Emma held up her hand.  
  
"It's okay. I forgive you, let's just be friends."  
  
Later that day, Emma was at the doctors, getting a check up and ultrasound.  
  
"Well, everything appears fine," the doctor said.  
  
"Great!" Emma said. "Um, I was wondering, could you tell me the sex of the baby please?"  
  
Spike looked over at Emma.  
  
"Are you sure you want to know?" she asked.  
  
"Yes," Emma replied.  
  
"Okay, Emma. You are going to be the proud mother of a baby girl."  
  
Emma smiled from ear to ear.  
  
"Just how I had hoped," she said happily.  
  
"Oh great," Spike said. "Jack won't like having a baby girl around the house. He might get jealous."  
  
"I'm sure they will get along just fine," Emma said.  
  
The weeks passed, and Emma was in her seventh month of pregnancy. She was crankier than a bear, and couldn't wait for the day that her baby would be born.  
  
"Hey," Sean said coming up to her at school. "Come here my little Buddha."  
  
He gave her a short kiss.  
  
"And how is my little girl?" He asked, patting Emma's huge stomach.  
  
"She is giving me more pain than I can ever imagine. I can't wait for her to be born. I have to get up so many times during the night to go to the bathroom; she's pressing against my bladder so hard. Oops, sorry too much information," She said.  
  
"It's okay," Sean said. "So, your due date is in a month about. I'm coming to the hospital when it happens, so make sure that you or someone calls me when it starts."  
  
"I'll be sure to do that," Emma said.  
  
Walking to class, suddenly Liberty ran in front of her and bumped into Emma, knocking her to the floor.  
  
Liberty gasped and ran away, afraid she would be in trouble.  
  
Emma groaned as her stomach suddenly contracted, filling her with pain. She screamed.  
  
Mr. Simpson came running out of the Media Immersion room.  
  
"Emma! What happened?" he asked.  
  
"I fell. Get me to the hospital now! It's time!" Emma yelled.  
  
Okay, that is all you can know for now. I promise to update soon now that I am home. Please give me some reviews! 


	8. Light Darkness

Okay. Here it is...the moment everyone has been waiting for: the birth. Now, I must know. Should I end it right here, or should I keep it going? Let me know. And now here it is: the birth of Emma's little girl.  
  
All the while to the hospital, Emma cried and moaned in pain.  
  
"Just hold on, Emma," Mr. Simpson said. "I know it shouldn't have happened this way, but just hold on. Everything will be alright."  
  
On the way to the hospital, Snake called Spike and Sean, telling them to hurry and get to the hospital. The baby was coming, and quick.  
  
Spike and Sean arrived just as Emma did. At first the nurse said they couldn't all come in, but changed her mind when she saw the looks on their faces.  
  
Sean rushed to Emma's side and grabbed her hand.  
  
"So this is it. Just keep breathing Em. It's going to be just fine," he said, although his tone was not entirely convincing.  
  
Emma grabbed his hand harder, practically crushing it as another contraction hit. She yelled again, this time louder than ever.  
  
The Doctor came walking in a few minutes later.  
  
"Finally!" Emma screeched. "I want drugs, and I want them NOW!"  
  
"What?" Spike asked. "I thought you wanted a natural birth, so that the baby wouldn't have a chance of being hurt!"  
  
"I changed my mind. This is agonizingly mind blowing pain. Get me the medicine!" Emma yelled again.  
  
A nurse hurried back with a shot and quickly gave it to Emma. Soon, Emma began to calm down, but it still hurt at times. Bad. But she was going to have this baby. There was no turning back now.  
  
Emma sat and waited for contractions to come. The doctor said it was too early to start pushing, and Emma would have to wait for a while.  
  
"Emma, I'm so sorry," Spike said, kissing her daughter's warm and clammy forehead. "It wasn't supposed to happen this way. I am so sorry."  
  
"Mom...my baby. What if she's not okay? This doesn't feel right. This is taking to long and I am just so cold." Emma said faintly.  
  
"Don't worry. It will all be okay, I promise," Spike said.  
  
Hours later, the doctor came in.  
  
"Okay," he said, after checking Emma. "It's time. Get ready to push in 5...4...3...2...ok push!"  
  
Emma strained, pushing harder than she thought she ever could.  
  
"Okay, good job sweetie. Now I need you to give me another hard one in about five minutes so hold on a sec princess." He said.  
  
Emma was getting annoyed with everyone. Sean, for not acting supportive enough. Snake, for being out buying a soda while he should be in here. Spike, for making a promise that wasn't up to her. And the doctor, for calling her princess like she was a little baby herself.  
  
"Okay, honey, now push again in 3...2...1...push," the doctor said.  
  
Emma pushed once again with all her might. Snake tried to take a picture but Emma cussed at him, making him drop the camera like it was burning metal. Cussing was something Emma never did.  
  
Several hours came and went. Emma knew something was wrong that they weren't telling her. This shouldn't hurt so much, she kept thinking.  
  
"Okay, Emma one huge push, the biggest yet, come on princess," the doctor said once again.  
  
"Don't call me that!" Emma screamed.  
  
She pushed with al she had, the hardest she could, she screamed and screamed. Then she felt the baby leave her. Suddenly she felt very cold.  
  
Something was wrong. Emma didn't hear any crying.  
  
"Why isn't she crying?" Emma repeated over and over. "Why isn't she crying?"  
  
Emma kept repeating this, unwilling to stop. People's faces were floating around her, like ghosts. They kept floating until darkness came, and Emma saw nothing.  
  
HA HA HA!!! Cliff hanger! Well, sort of. Anyways hope you liked. I promise to update as soon as I get some reviews!!! 


	9. Prayers of Sadness

I AM SO SORRY! Please forgive me for being grounded from the computer and not being able to post. And before I was grounded, my computer's internet broke. I'm sorry. This chapter is good so It will make up for my wrong doings...I hope. Now, please enjoy.  
  
Emma drifted in and out of consciousness for the next two days. She didn't remember anything from those days. Only the faces of her mother and Sean and occasionally Manny were the images Emma remembered for those days. As she lay asleep in her room, Sean, Manny, Spike, and Snake all gathered to pray and just talk.  
  
Spike sat in a daze, staring off into space until Manny touched her hand gently.  
  
"Oh...sorry," Spike said quietly. "I was just remembering the day Emma was born. That little bugger seemed like she didn't want to be born. I was in labor for hours, and they had to flip her over several times. Every time she would be turned, she would jus turn right back over. She was so stubborn to have it done her way, the way she wanted to be born. Kind of like how, she is now. So determined all the time. She is a fighter. That's how I know...I know she will pull through this...she's a little fighter."  
  
Spike started crying, and Snake kept wiping at his eyes. Manny was crying silently, although she made no effort to wipe away the tears.  
  
Suddenly, a doctor walked into the room where they all waited.  
  
"Well," he said in a fake cheerful voice. "Emma is awake. You may go in and see her now. It looks like this time, she will actually be able to stay awake for awhile, and although she will need her rest, she should be able to stay conscious.  
  
They all thanked the doctor and walked in to Emma's room. She lay in the bed looking pale but more alive than she had in the past two days.  
  
"Finally!" she said in a weak voice she tried to make as strong and happy as possible. "I can see you guys! Oh man, I'm thirsty...mom?"  
  
Spike walked over to the table by the bed and poured Emma a drink.  
  
Emma slipped slowly, as though she couldn't remember to use her throat. She finished drinking and set the cup down next to the bed and lay back, sighing contentedly. She sprang up two seconds later.  
  
"Where is my baby girl? Can I hold her? I thought of a few names...I thought Hayley might be cute...or maybe Isabelle. I don't know yet but all I do know is that I want to hold her. Where is she?" Emma asked in one breath.  
  
No one met Emma's gaze. They seemed to find the floor suddenly fascinating. Spike walked up to the bed and stroked Emma's hand.  
  
"Honey," she said. "The doctors...there was something wrong with the baby. They weren't able to wake her up. I'm so sorry."  
  
Emma looked at them. "No," she said. She then fainted, and fell back to her pillow as darkness once again surrounded her.  
  
HA HA HA HA HA!!! I am so evil. Another cliff hanger...sort of. Now...for those of you that think that this is a stupid story and can't believe I would do this and want to stop reading right here, go ahead. However, I must warn you that some surprises are in store so you will want to stick around. I promise the next chapter will be a little longer...this one is too short. Ya well...give me some reviews. As soon as you all do...I will let you know what happens next. 


	10. Asleep and Dreaming

Emma dreamed that night. She dreamed she was at a playground with little children everywhere. She was getting so frustrated at the fact that it was time for her baby to eat, but she couldn't find out where her baby was. She kept calling out a name, waiting for the child to run forward, but she wouldn't come. Finally, Emma saw her at the top of a slide. The child laughed and called out for Emma. Emma ran for the ladder. The child couldn't go down the slide, it was way too dangerous. Emma climbed for what seemed like an eternity, until she was so high up she could hardly breathe. She reached the top and looked over to where the baby was. The slide had disappeared. Emma reached for the child, but before she could grab her, the baby jumped right over the edge and fell.  
  
"NO!" Emma screamed.  
  
She opened her eyes, and found herself in a hospital room. Remembering where she was and what had happened, she rolled on her side, looking away from everyone.  
  
"Honey," Spike said, gently laying a hand on Emma's head. "Honey, do you feel okay? Do you want to go and see the baby?"  
  
Emma sat up straight as a board, startling everyone.  
  
"Is this some cruel joke?" Emma asked. "I clearly remember you telling me that my baby is dead. Is she alive?"  
  
"Emma, your baby is alive," a doctor who was standing nearby said.  
  
Emma felt a ray of hope. She could still have her baby, her baby was alive, she wasn't a bad mother, she still had a future with her child, and her baby was ALIVE!  
  
Emma jumped out of bed ready to see the baby.  
  
"Emma, your baby is alive, but she hasn't woken up. She is in a coma," the doctor said.  
  
Emma was wheeled down the hall in a wheelchair. She was too weak to walk, according to the doctor. So she anxiously looked around as her mother talked.  
  
"She is a beautiful little girl Em," Spike said.  
  
They reached a room, where Spike stopped the chair, and helped Emma to stand. Her baby was in a little glass box, where Emma could reach through and touch her, but couldn't hold her.  
  
Emma burst into tears. Her mother was right, the baby was beautiful. Emma reached through the glass and held the tiny hand. The baby had her hair, and her nose. The little eyes were closed, and Emma couldn't see who they belonged to.  
  
Emma continued to hold the hand, refusing to let go. She would never let go. She wouldn't loose her baby again. 


	11. The Awakening

Hey all! First let me say that I am so delighted that I got so many reviews. Second, I am not Canadian, and I don't live there. Sorry. I've been there though and I really like it its so pretty! Third, I have to apologize in advance to say sorry if this chapter is a little rushed. I'm in the middle of house training a puppy who has to be watched at all times. I don't want to dump the load on my sister. So I am going to have to write this very quickly. Sorry. Okay. Now that that's out of the way, on with the story.  
  
"Emma, maybe you should come and rest for a little while, and get something to eat," Snake said.  
  
Emma shook her head.  
  
"The doctors say that she could wake up any day, and I want to be here when she does. She's such a fighter. She gets stronger and stronger every day, I know she has got to wake up soon," Emma said happily.  
  
It had been three days since the baby was in the coma. Emma had stayed by her side all throughout the experience. She only slept when she had too, as she did with eating. She hated to not be with her little girl. She was always holding her hand or somehow touching her, trying to transfer more strength to the girl from her own body.  
  
Spike and Snake knew that is was no use to fight Emma to come eat, so they left for the cafeteria. They would bring her back a sandwich or something like that, as usual.  
  
Emma reached her hand through the hole and rubbed the tiny baby's stomach. She hummed a lullaby.  
  
"Wake up soon," she whispered. "I can't wait to hold you and to see your little eyes."  
  
Emma stood there for an hour, not even realizing how long she had been standing. Spike came back to the room and finally persuaded her to come and sit for a while. She hadn't slept in so long, Spike knew Emma would just crash once enough time had gone by.  
  
Spike gently lead Emma to her room. She sat her down on the bed where she fell asleep before her head even hit the pillow. She slept for several hours, even though she had wanted to only sleep for about fifteen minutes. She didn't dream.  
  
Later, Emma woke up to the sound of happy voices. She couldn't separate one form another, but she knew one belonged to her mom and the other to a doctor.  
  
She sat up quickly.  
  
"What's going on?" Emma asked.  
"Oh Emma come and see!" Spike said. Emma stood up gingerly, still weak, tired, and sore. Even so, she rushed to the intensive care unit where her baby was lying. She gasped where she saw what was going on.  
  
Her daughter was awake, her little eyes open. Emma rushed to her side and held her hand. She looked at her for a while, drinking in the happiness that came with having her awake.  
  
"Hi," she finally whispered. "I'm Emma. I'm your mommy. I'm so glad you're finally awake. I love you so much. I promise here and now that I will never let you be sick like that again. You will always be safe as long as you have me, I promise to protect you."  
  
Emma looked up at her mom and the doctor. She broke into a wide grin.  
  
"She has my eyes," Emma said.  
  
OKAY! That's all for now. I'm so sorry that it is such a short chapter but the dog can't be left alone. I promise I will update later today. Love you all! Please review. 


	12. Beautiful

The days flew by quicker than Emma ever could have imagined. The doctors proclaimed her baby to be healthy and ready to go home. Once there and settled on the coach, Emma and Sean began discussing names for the girl.  
  
"I think we should name her Erin," Emma said.  
  
"Naw, that's too much like a boy's name. How about Amanda?" Sean asked.  
  
Emma wrinkled up her nose. For several days they had been trying to decide on a name. Neither of them could agree. Emma was partial to Erica, Erin, Emily, and Ella. Sean thought they should name her something like Amanda, Parker, or Laura.  
  
"Well, fine then," Emma said. "How about we name her Cornelia?"  
  
A look of horror spread across Sean's face.  
  
"Are you crazy?" he asked. "She would be teased to DEATH!"  
  
"Okay fine. How about Lisa?" Emma asked.  
  
Sean mulled it over and over in his mind.  
  
"Lisa," he said under his breath. "I like it."  
  
"Alright then. You hear that baby? You're Lisa!" Emma said, gently holding the baby.  
  
"Now, Emma, there is something I have to ask you. A long time ago, I heard you talking to J.T. You said he made a mistake, or rather that you both made a mistake. So I have to know. Are you one hundred percent sure that I am the father of our child?" Sean asked. "And that J.T. isn't?"  
  
Emma blushed a deep red.  
  
"Of course I am sure. You are the only one that...that I've been with," Emma said.  
  
Sean sighed with relief. He had dreaded asking that question for nine months. He was almost afraid to hear the answer.  
  
"The reason I blew up was, well, it seems so stupid now," Emma said. "We were partners on a project. He didn't do much of his work, and I didn't either. I was so stressed about being pregnant that it slipped my mind. It was a big project for English, and we both failed. I was mad about that and about everything. So I blew up. What an idiot I am."  
"Not at all," Sean said. He leaned in and kissed her. She kissed him back.  
  
Snake leaned in with a camera.  
  
"Um, excuse me..." he said.  
  
Emma and Sean broke apart, startled. Emma blushed and Sean coughed nervously.  
  
"I just thought we should take some pictures," Snake said. "Is that okay?"  
  
Emma nodded and leaned in close to Sean, both of them holding Lisa. The parents smiled proudly as Snake took the picture.  
  
"What a beautiful family," he said.  
  
The End 


End file.
